The present invention relates to a weapon including a gun barrel with a charge chamber, and an arrangement for delaying the drop in the maximum gas pressure in the barrel following ignition of a charge in the chamber.
Weapons of the above general type are disclosed, for example, in DE 3,716,078 Al, DE 1,056,968 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,354. In order to delay a drop in the gas pressure in the barrel, these prior art publications propose to provide appropriate devices over the length of the barrel. Propellants are either ignited as soon as the projectile passes a respective ignition device, or the propellant gases are heated electrically. DE 1,056,968 also discloses the use of liquid propellants. However, no details are disclosed about the appropriate injection devices for the liquid propellants.
The drawbacks of these prior art devices are primarily the relatively complicated configuration of the tube and, in the case of solid propellants, in part the relatively long loading times.